Stalker
by Taylor Rowan
Summary: Participante de Happy Bloody Valentine del foro: DexHolders del Prof Oak. ― ¿Por qué haces esto? ― Preguntó seria.― Porque… ― suspiró ―, hace ya mucho tiempo decidí no privarme de los más simple placeres de la vida.


¡Bienvenidos a mi nuevo one-shot!

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Satoshi Tajiri. No me pertenecen :C

Advertencias: Este fic contiene una pareja crack. También contiene temas fuertes. No me interesan los comentarios destructivos. Estás advertido.

Este reto no participa del reto. Esto es pura diversión. Aun así los invito a participar, hay tiempo hasta el 28 de febrero :D

Si alguien está interesado, tiene los links en mi perfil.

Disfruten.

* * *

><p>Otra vez. Despertó agitada y sudando en medio de la noche. Encendió la lámpara de la mesita de noche y escudriño su habitación, aun agitada.<p>

Nada.

Se levantó y se dirigió al baño. Se mojó la cara con agua helada para despejarse y regresó a su cama. Se sentó e inmediatamente se volvió a levantar aterrada. Pétalos de rosa habían sobre su almohada. Velozmente miró a la ventana, la cual estaba abierta y corría un fuerte viento, lo cual provocaba que hojas secas entraran por ahí. Ignoró los pétalos convenciéndose a si misma de que había entrado por la ventana.

Hace un mes se decía la misma mentira y aun no la creía.

* * *

><p>Platina se había mudado hacia un mes a Johto, específicamente, Goldenrod City. En verdad era un lugar bello y tranquilo. Ella estudiaba en la universidad de allí. En su poco tiempo ya había conocido a varias personas, algunas agradables, otras no tanto. Al parecer, su belleza la había hecho muy popular.<p>

Al acercarse el día de San Valentín, muchos ya la habían invitado a salir. Pero no aceptó ninguna invitación. Excepto una especial.

― El viernes en la noche, ¿Te parece bien?

― Genial. Nos vemos.

Esa invitación especial era de la persona más agradable que habían conocido. Crystal.

La había invitado a su fiesta anual de Enamorados, como ella la llamaba. La verdad que no le había parecido mala idea aceptar.

Luego de despedirse de Crys, se había dirigido a su locker a recoger sus libros. Pero algo le detuvo el corazón.

Dentro de su locker había una rosa roja, como la de cada noche, junto a una nota.

"Nos veremos pronto".

Temblando, las cosas resbalaron de sus manos. Cerró de un portazo su locker y salió corriendo fuera del establecimiento.

* * *

><p>Fue directo a la policía; exigió vigilancia en su casa. Y se la dieron.<p>

Por fin esa noche pudo dormir tranquila.

Hasta que la despertaron ladridos de perros en el piso inferior. Lentamente y sin prender la luz de su habitación, bajó de la cama y se arrastró al baño. Una vez dentro, cerró con traba y se quedó sentada en la oscuridad, rezando porque no hubiera ningún intruso en su casa.

A los quince minutos, sintió fuertes golpes en la puerta seguidos de una voz.

― ¡Señorita! ¿Está allí? ¡Todo está bien!

Suspiró tranquila y salió del baño.

― ¿Alguien intentó entrar? ― Preguntó preocupada.

― Me temo que si. No lo pudimos atrapar, ni los perros sintieron el olor. Pero estamos seguros de que no volverá.

― ¿Cómo pueden estarlo? ― Cuestionó con el ceño fruncido.

― Goldenrod es una ciudad muy tranquila; este tipo de cosas nunca han sucedido. Seguro que se trata de algún niño molesto.

Luego de esas palabras, el policía bajó a su posición y ella volvió a acostarse. Pero algo la detuvo.

Encima de su escritorio había otra rosa. Pero esta vez no tuvo miedo; nadie pudo haber entrado en su habitación con la seguridad que había. Seguro que esa era la rosa del día anterior que había olvidado tirar.

Sin embargo se acostó no del todo segura de sus pensamientos.

* * *

><p>Los días pasaron y no encontró ninguna otra rosa.<p>

Llegó el esperado viernes. Era día de San Valentín y no le estaba dando chocolates a nadie. En verdad no espera ver intercambio de chocolates, eso era cosa de secundaria. Por eso le llamó la atención cuando el hermano de Crys estaba recibiendo tantos chocolates de chicas de incluso grados superiores al de él.

Platina ignoró la situación y fue a sus clases.

Al terminar el día ya era casi hora de la fiesta.

Fue a su casa, se duchó y se cambio. Estando lista, fue a la casa de Crys.

En verdad quedó boquiabierta al ver la gigantesca casa de esta. Casi una mansión.

Y para ser una casa tan grande, era una fiesta muy pequeña, solo habían amigos de Crys y su hermano, personas a las cuales, Platina no conocía.

* * *

><p>La primera actividad de la noche era bailar y comer algo. Ella no tenía hambre, así que solo se quedó en un rincón viendo a los demás bailar. De vez en cuando bailaba con algún chico, pero siempre había algún torpe que los empujaba, y ya le quitaban las ganas de seguir.<p>

La segunda actividad de la noche era jugar la ruleta de besos. A quien apuntaba la botella, tenías que besar. Sea chico, chica ó una planta. Esta actividad decidió saltársela.

Se acercó a Crys y le preguntó donde estaba el baño.

― Arriba, al final del pasillo.

Platina siguió las indicaciones, pero claro, Crys había olvidado que su casa era inmensa y que tenía más de un pasillo.

Decidió ir por el pasillo de la derecha.

Llegó al final y tomó la perilla de la puerta.

― ¡Hey, Platina! ¡Te toca! ― Escuchó como la llamaban del piso inferior y luego pasos subiendo rápidamente la escalera. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se metió en la habitación sin prender la luz.

Mala elección.

Al tratar de caminar por la habitación, tropezó y aterrizó con sus manos en el suelo, sintiendo inmediatamente un dolor en estas. Preocupada, luchó con la oscuridad de la habitación para revisar sus manos. Ubicó una ventana que estaba arriba de una cama. Se equivocó de pasillo. Esta debía ser una habitación de huéspedes.

Se acercó a la ventana y cuando las nubes despejaron la luz de la luna, pudo ver sus manos.

Estaban llenas de espinas.

Asustada, buscó en el suelo suplicando equivocarse.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ― La fría pregunta contestó negativamente su súplica.

Platina Berlitz tenía razón. El suelo estaba lleno de rosas y la persona en la puerta era quien se las había dado cada noche.

* * *

><p>Lentamente giró en su lugar, delante de la ventana, y lo vio. Era el hermano de Crys, Gold.<p>

Él dio un paso dentro de la habitación, prendió la luz y cerró la puerta. Platina escudriño la habitación sin disimularlo. Y se horrorizó con lo que encontró.

Fotos de ella. Solo de ella. En la universidad, en la calle, estudiando, en su casa, incluso bañándose. Fue en ese momento cuando comenzó a tener verdadero miedo.

― ¿Qué es todo esto? ― Preguntó tratando que no le temblara la voz.

― Eres tú. ¿Qué no es obvio? ― Respondió burlón.

― ¿Por qué haces esto? ― Preguntó seria.

― Porque… ― suspiró ―, hace ya mucho tiempo decidí no privarme de los más simple placeres de la vida.

― ¿Esto es un simple placer de la vida? Yo creo que es seguirme y violar mi privacidad.

― Pues yo creo que es cuidarte desde lejos.

― Pues yo creo que la policía lo considera acoso. Y te pueden arrestar por eso. ― Dijo amenazante. Visiblemente enojada.

Él solo la ignoró. Se acercó lentamente acechándola. Platina trató de retroceder lentamente, como si un brusco movimiento despertara a la bestia, pero chocó contra el marco de la ventana. Gold se acercó y la acorraló, acercó su boca a su oído.

― No me van a arrestar. Porque tú no me vas a delatar. ― Dijo para luego morder lentamente el lóbulo de su oreja. Un escalofrío la recorrió y lo empujó. Gold quedó a tres metros de ella, solo la veía con sus oscurecidos ojos dorados y le sonría siniestramente.

― Nunca me vuelvas a tocar; no, nunca más te acerques a mi ― dijo la chica pasando a su lado. Estaba asustada de él, quería alejarse y nunca regresar.

Pero Gold no lo permitiría.

― ¡No! ― La tomó del brazo tirándola al suelo bruscamente.

Platina, aterrorizada trató de arrastrarse por el suelo para huir, pero Gold la arrastró hacia el centro de la habitación agarrándola por las piernas.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar antes de sentir un horrible golpe y de que todo quedara negro.

* * *

><p>Despertó en la misma habitación. Tenía las manos y los pies atados con cinta gruesa. Miró a su alrededor. Estaba sobre la cama, la habitación era consideradamente grande, la luz estaba apagada pero entraba iluminación por una puerta abierta, la cual estimaba que daba al baño. Miró las paredes de la habitación que estaban llenas fotos de ella. Cuantas más veía, más se preguntaba cuanto tiempo Gold había estado siguiéndola. Muchas de las fotos, notó Platina, eran de noche, mientras ella dormía.<p>

Eso significaba que cada noche que había despertado agitada, porque había sentido la presencia de otra persona ó porque había sentido una caricia en su rostro, fue real.

Sus ojos empezaban a picar por las lágrimas, se pasó sus atadas manos por el rostro y vio que tenía sangre. Como pudo, se pasó las manos por la cabeza hasta que encontró su herida. Gold debía de haberla lastimado cuando la desmayó.

Y sus ojos se mojaron más. Tenía mucho miedo. Temía por su vida, por si él la mataría ó le hiciera algo peor. Pero sus lágrimas acentuaron más cuando Gold entró en la habitación. Caminó hasta ella con una sonrisa simple. Llevaba un plato con comida. Al verla llorando se acercó más rápido y con una mirada preocupada.

― Shh, no llores ― le sonrió ―, mira, te traje algo para que comas.

El corazón de Platina iba a mil por hora. Su garganta estaba completamente anudada, pero igual trató de hablar.

― N-no t-tengo ham-bre.

El rostro de Gold se endureció y le habló con enojo.

― Si no comes te enfermarás. ― Platina no se movió y Gold se desesperó más ―, Vamos, come. ¡Te digo que comas!

Un sollozo se escapó de ella al ver como le levantaba la mano y amenaza. Ella se encogió en su lugar y comenzó a llorar. Ahora la culpa estaba pintada en rostro de él.

― No… Lo siento, no quise gritarte. Es que si no comes te enfermarás. Y no quiero que te suceda eso… ― Le dio un pequeño sándwich, que ella apenas mordió y tragó, y la envolvió en sus brazos. Platina estaba tiesa y lloraba sin consuelo.

― Por favor… Gold, déjame ir… No le diré a nadie de esto, pero por favor…

Gold la abrazaba más fuerte y le acariciaba el cabello.

― No, Plat… Siempre estaremos juntos ― le decía con dulzura, paralizándola ―. Estaremos juntos, como cada noche en la que te visité… Las rosas… Me recuerdan mucho a ti ― se separó un poco y le levantó el rostro para que unieran sus miradas ―, tan suaves y bellas… Apareciendo en los lugares más remotos… ― Acercó sus labios a los de ella y la besó. Platina no podía moverse del miedo. Solo sentía sus lágrimas correr por sus mejillas.

Los besos de Gold se volvían más apasionados y comenzaba a usar sus manos para recorrer el cuerpo de ella. Comenzó a bajar sus labios por su cuello mientras que llevaba su mano derecha al seno izquierdo de ella y comenzaba a masajearlo. Platina reaccionó y trató de detenerlo.

― G-Gold, p-por fa-favor no… ― Las lágrimas seguían bajando por su rostro.

― No te preocupes, Plat, lo disfrutarás.

El siguió tocándola y besándola mientras que las drogas que contenía el sándwich hacían efecto y la dormían.

― Feliz día de San Valentín, amor.

Fue lo último que escuchó antes de quedar inconsciente.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente despertó en su cama. No había rastros de rosas ni de Gold, por lo que suspiró tranquila. Durante todo un mes todo fue normal y tranquilo en su vida, incluso llegó a pensar que todo lo anterior había sido una horrible pesadilla.<p>

Una mañana despertó abruptamente y corrió al baño, donde dejó todo su estómago dentro. Se preguntó que habría comido mientras se cepillaba los dientes.

Como ya era de día, bajó a desayunar.

Al entrar a la cocina, un desgarrador grito abandonó su garganta.

Gold, el protagonista de sus miedos y de su mayor pesadilla, estaba ahí, delante de la heladera inspeccionando su contenido.

― Buenos días. ¿Cómo dormiste?

― ¿¡Qué estás haciendo aquí!? ― Gritó con miedo.

― Wow, tranquila. No es bueno que te estreses de esa manera.

― ¿¡Cómo quieres que no me estrese si hay un acosador en mi casa!?

― Platina, tranquilízate ― dijo serio dando un paso hacia ella.

Platina tomó un cuchillo que estaba al borde de la mesada, a su lado, y lo empuñó en forma de defensa.

― No te acerques ó llamaré a la policía. ― Amenazó.

Gold soltó una carcajada ante sus palabras ―. Tú no llamarás a la policía. ― Su rostro volvió a cambiar drásticamente a uno amenazante y sombrío ―. Dijiste que si te dejaba ir, no le dirías a nadie. ― Dio otro paso hacia ella.

― No te acerques.

Gold la ignoró por completo y se plantó delante de ella en un parpadeo. Platina se disponía a apuñalarlo, pero rápidamente, Gold agarró el cuchillo por el filo, arrancándoselo de las manos. Con esa misma velocidad, se puso detrás de ella; con su mano sana le sujetó ambas muñecas en la espalda, con la otra le tapó la boca, llenando sus labios de sangre. Lentamente la arrastró escaleras arriba, hacia la habitación de Platina. Una vez dentro, le dejó suavemente en su cama.

― ¿Recuerdas… ― Preguntó vagamente Gold mientras buscaba algo en los bolsillos interiores de su chaqueta ―… esa bella noche que tuvimos en San Valentín?

― ¿Cuándo me desmayaste y me drogaste?

Le tiró una caja mediana a su regazo ― Es hora de ver el desenlace.

Platina observó horrorizada la caja que contenía una prueba de embarazo.

― Gold… ¿Cómo pudiste haberme hecho eso? ― Platina había comenzado a llorar, imaginando lo que podría tener dentro de ella.

― No llores ― Se sentó a su lado y la abrazó ―. No es algo malo. ¡Es bueno! Eso fue una prueba de mi amor por ti.

Platina se soltó y lo empujó, luego se levantó de su lugar.

― ¡Eso no es amor, Gold! ¡Es obsesión, acoso y violación! ― Le gritó.

― Entonces… ¿Quiéres que me vaya?

― Si. Vete y no vuelvas nunca.

Gold salió con un triste rostro. Cuando se aseguró de que se fue, Platina se dirigió al baño.

Nerviosa y con miedo, hizo la prueba.

* * *

><p>Durante sus ocho meses de embarazo, no hubo ni rastro de Gold, por lo cual estuvo tranquila y relajada. Cuando nació, una nena, inmediatamente notó que era ella misma. Pero cuando abrió sus pequeños ojos por primera vez, le temió. Le temió a su pequeña hija y a sus grandes y dorados ojos. Como los de Gold.<p>

― ¡Qué hermosa niña! ― Le dijo una de las enfermeras ―. ¡Y qué ojos! Un nombre perfecto para ella sería Amber. ¿No cree?

Amber… No sabía como, ni por qué, pero aceptó ese nombre.

Su pequeña Amber. Amber Berlitz.

* * *

><p>Llegó a su casa con su beba.<p>

Encontró una carta en su cama. Dejó a Amber en su pequeña cama y leyó la carta.

Era de Gold.

La carta decía que el nombre de Amber era Rose Hibiki. También decía que por la seguridad de Amber/Rose se mantendría un poco alejado. Un poco.

Al final de esta decía que no tuviera miedo. Que jamás les haría daño.

La carta venía con una rosa y una foto. Estaba Gold, cargando a la bebé, al lado de Platina, quien estaba dormida, en el hospital.

Y a pesar de todo, Platina decidió confiar en Gold. En que jamás le haría daño

Además, él se lo decía a ambas cada noche.

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció?<p>

Me enorgullezco de decir que soy una destructora del MangaQuestShipping :D

No se olviden que aun tienen tiempo de participar del reto, y que el link está en mi perfil :D

Taylor.


End file.
